


Maybe I should tell my boyfriend mackerel makes me want to hurl....

by Ashratherose



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Sex, Teen love, makoto is such a sweety, there should be more pregnant Makoto... well preggers to haruka at any rate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Haru is tired of Makotos crying, he hates the fact his boyfriend is obviously keeping something from him...Idk I wrote this as a one shot totes pretending season 2 didn't happen





	

Haru frowned.  
Once again his morning bath had been interrupted by the soft sobs of his boyfriend and frankly he was sick of it.

Every time he'd gone to check on Makoto the taller teen had clammed up.

Haru couldn't help but worry.

Despite being best friends for years the road from friends to lovers hadn't been the smoothest and things had nearly fallen apart when they'd finally taken that last steps a had sex.

Some part of Haru wondered if Makoto wanted to break up. It had been weeks now since they'd last been physically intimate, and although Makoto treated him like he was the most precious treasure in the world he still had a huge sexual appetite. That was what had nearly caused their breakup.

For Haru the feelings of lust and desire were much newer than Makotos. He'd been shocked that Makoto had wanted him for so long, but then again his head was filled with swimming so maybe he shouldn't have been.

Makoto didn't mind being on the receiving end but Haru knew he preferred it when he topped. Still from time to time he'd ask Haru to top. Haru found it so odd that a teen as big as Makoto wanted his smaller body to fuck him.

*  
His musing were interrupted by the sound of running feet and then vomiting. Again he found himself sighing internally. This had been going on longer than Makotos crying phase. Makoto has assured him he was alright but Haru was still skeptical. He hated the secrecy.

Having the mood yet again destroyed he rose slowly from the bath. Grabbing a towel he stripped naked. If he couldn't make Makoto talk than maybe sex would loosen his boyfriends tongue.

He found Makoto brushing his teeth in the bathroom and slipped up behind him, pulling him close. For all his vomiting it seemed Makoto had gained weight which only added to Haru's confusion.

Rinsing his mouth Makoto turned around slowly pulling Haru up close.

Dropping the towel Haru reached up, pulling Makoto down for a kiss. His lover greedily obliged.

Breaking the kiss Makoto grabbed him by the arse and Haru took the hint, allowing the taller boy to take his weight while he wrapped his legs around his waist. They didn't make it far, soon Haru found himself seated on the dining table as Makoto started to lick and suck his nipples. He couldn't help but moan. He'd never known sexual frustration before his first time with Makoto, but now he was certain that's why he'd been so antsy.

Pulling back Makoto stared down at him and Haru shivered from the gaze.  
"Bed..."  
Haru nodded and let Makoto lift him up again.

*  
In the bed room he was dropped less than gracefully on the mattress. Makoto wasted no time before burying himself between Haru's legs. Fuck his boyfriend had an amazingly talented tongue.

"Makoto..."

Makoto took the hint. Moving across he reached out and pulled out the condoms and lube. Even though he'd told Makoto it was fine for him to cum inside, Makoto had always insisted he was fine using a condom.

Squeezing lube onto his finger Haru braced for the coldness. He loved the way Makotos fingers would gently open him. He knew Makoto was watching his every move, adjusting so as to not hurt him. 

Sex with Makoto was always hard and fast. 

He loved the way Makoto would slam against him over and over. He loved the way he'd pant his name.  
He loved the face he'd make as he came.  
Basically he just loved the fool.

Today Makoto didn't last long at all. His quick pace also seemed to leave him more breathless than usual. Haru found that one round wasn't enough. He wanted to be the one in his boyfriend this time.

Makoto seemed to be thinking the same. 

Sliding out he tied off the condom and started to lick as Haru's already rehardening erection. Haru moaned he wanted to be inside Makoto already.

His wish was granted and he felt the bed dip. Looking down he could see his lover fingering himself in preparation. Fuck he was hot.

Makoto was impatient and Haru felt him squeeze lube along the tip of his penis. He reached out to stroke himself but Makoto smacked his hand away.

Closing his eyes he felt his lovers weight shift, he couldn't stifle the moan as he was engulfed by Makoto's heat. Fuck!

Makoto kept his hands firmly against Haru's smaller chest, gently he began to rise and fall upon Haru. He loved the small whimpers Makoto made when he mashed against his prostate.   
Having just cum both teens lasted longer this time around and Makoto could barely keep his balance as he came all over Haru's chest. Haru's own orgasm was triggered why his lovers insides had clenched around him, the warm wetness and twitching was beyond words.

Fuck he loved this guy.

Haru bit back a moan as Makoto pulled off and collapsed next to him. 

It took a long moment for both of them to catch their breaths.

"Makoto... will you finally tell me what's been going on these past few weeks?"

He watched as Makoto bit down on his bottom lip, the orgasmic high had clearly been replaced with worry.

"Haru I'm pregnant!"


End file.
